paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the crash
INFORMATION: The forth story in my chronological order. This and a few following stories will have rescues, but no new characters debuting. Enjoy. Sumarry The pups were doing their usual activities while Aranda was not only thinking of Zuma, but was also worried that she would never get called to a mission. When Aranda can’t get in contact with her sister, and neither can Ryder, the team takes action. Since their main aviation pup was in trouble, Aranda gets her first chance to assist in the rescue. Can she find her twin sister before something else does? And how will she do her job? Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Aranda *Margreth Story It was an early morning in Adventure bay and Chase woke up as usual with a yawn and a stretch. He got in gear and started waking the pups up with his megaphone. As usual, Marshall and Rubble didn’t react to that. “Again with the spoon? Man, those two always think of breakfast.” He said. Just then, Skye ran over to him. “Hey, Chase.” She said before turning to the two sleeping pups. “Again? Looks like spoon time.” “I agree. Hey, where’s Aranda?” He asked. Skye shrugged. “I don’t know. Let’s wake those two up before I go find her.” She said as she tapped the metal bowl with a spoon. Rubble and Marshall shot up immediately. “Breakfast!!” Rubble exclaimed. “Oh, I fell for it! I should really start wearing earmuffs when going to sleep.” Marshall exclaimed, making Chase and Skye giggle. “Well, I better find Aranda. She could still be in her pup-house.” Skye said as she headed for the new pup-house. And just like she said, Aranda was still asleep in her pup-house and the megaphone and spoon trick couldn’t wake her. In fact, no one and nothing can wake her up, except Skye. She knew all the tricks to wake her, most effective one being tickling. It made it a lot easier since Aranda slept on her back. She made sure no one was looking and poked the caramel-colored dot on her belly. Aranda squeaked at the feeling, but Skye poked her two more times before she rubbed that same dot with her left paw. “Hehehehehe! S-sis! S-stohohop! Hehehehe!” Aranda exclaimed in her sleep as she shifted from what Skye was doing. She knew it was her the moment Skye poked her dot since she was always the one to wake her and she knew her tickle spots. Skye continued while at the same time she used her right paw to tickle her right side. That made Aranda not only laugh, but also toss and turn from what Skye was doing. “Heheheheheahahaha! S-Skye! Haahahaha! Stohohohop tickling mehehehehee! Hahahaha!” She exclaimed. Eventually, she woke up and Skye stopped. “You know, there should be an easier way to wake me up so you don’t have to tickle me.” She replied. “I know, but how? The megaphone doesn’t affect you and neither does the spoon and metal bowl trick.” Skye pointed out. “No matter, we’ll think about that later. When is the breakfast ready?” Aranda asked. Skye helped her sister up and smiled. “We’ll have to wait for Ryder to set it up. Right now, we need to get ready to do yoga.” Aranda nodded. “Is that your morning routine? The yoga and then breakfast?” She asked. “Yeah. Now come on. We don’t want to be late.” Skye said as she ran off. “Hey, wait up!” Aranda shouted, running after her sister. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) After breakfast, everyone scattered to do their own activities. Margreth was chasing after each of the pups, but couldn’t see Zuma. Ever since she joined PAW Patrol, she was always with him, doing everything she can to make up for all those years she’s been separated from him. Eventually, she saw him running with Rocky right behind him. Rocky saw her and turned to Zuma. “Uh oh, your sister is chasing us!” He exclaimed playfully. “Then let’s split up!” Zuma said and both went in two directions. Margreth, already making up her mind, ran after Zuma. The water rescue pup tried to zig-zag to confuse her, which somewhat worked. But he was zigzagging so much that he didn’t notice a rock. As he zagged to the right, he tripped over that rock, rolled across the grass and crashed head first into a tree. “Zuma!!!” Margreth shouted as she ran over to his side. “Are you alright?” As Zuma fell, he stood back up and rubbed his head. “Yeah, but that hurts. Should’ve seen that rock.” He said. “Let me see.” Margreth said as she took a look. “Just a bump, but I better get the ice pack. Stay here.” And with that, she ran off, but returned a short time later. She put an ice pack on his head and Zuma felt chills going down his spine from the cold feeling, but smiled. “Thanks, sis. Glad to have a medic in the family.” Zuma said with a smile as he hugged her. Margreth seemed to read her brother’s mind as she said, “Go ahead. No one can see us.” Zuma was a little surprised Margreth knew what he was thinking, but then gently pushed her onto her back and started rubbing her belly. “Hehehehehahahahahah! Haaahahahahahahaaha!! Slohohohow dohohohown, Zuma!! Hhaaahahahahaaahahahahaha!!” She exclaimed, laughing as she tossed and turned from her brother’s tickling. They had no idea Aranda was staring at them from a distance. Those two really care about each other. Just like how I care about my sister. ''She thought, but then jumped when she felt a paw on her shoulder. “S-Skye! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She exclaimed. “Sorry, sis. I see you’re watching Margreth and Zuma.” Just the mention of Zuma’s name made Aranda blush. Skye noticed that and smirked. Aranda panicked, thinking Skye would tease her, but… “Don’t tell me you’re crushing on Zuma.” She said. Aranda nodded, embarrassed. “Aww, that’s so cute! You two would make a good couple.” Skye said. “You… think so?” Aranda asked, looking at her sister. “I know so!” She said. Aranda then smirked. “Hey, don’t you have a crush on someone?” Aranda asked and this time, Skye blushed. “I… I’d rather not say.” Skye said. But then she looked at Aranda and saw she was doing her famous puppy face. “Pleeeeeaseeeee?” She said with a pout. Skye knew she would do something like that and smiled. “Okay, I do.” She replied. Aranda wanted to know who was it, but Skye rejected. Aranda did the same puppy face, but this time… “Okay, I’ll tell you.” And when Aranda leaned in to hear it, Skye exclaimed, “Nope, I won’t!” Aranda knew she fell for her trick and tackled her sister to the ground before starting to tickle her everywhere on her body. “Hheheheheahahahahaha! A-Aranda, stohohop! Aahahahahahahahahaha!” Skye exclaimed, giggling from the tickle attack. Aranda ignored her and picked up the pace. Skye’s giggles were replaced with laughs. “Hhahahahahahahaha!! That tihihihihihihickles! Hhaahahahahahaha! Plehehehehease, sis! S-stohohohohop! Haaaahahahahaahahahahaha!!” She laughed, shaking her head around since she couldn’t move her body anywhere. (Scene Change: Aranda’s badge) After their little tickle moment, Skye was preparing for a flight up Jake’s mountain. Just before she left, she took notice of Aranda looking down. “You okay, sis?” She asked, worried. “I’m feeling left out.” Aranda admitted, sighing. Skye grew confused. “Why?” She asked. Aranda sighed. “I work as a trainee in being a flying pup, but I never had a chance to go on a mission. So far, it’s either you going or a mission that doesn’t need a flying pup.” She said. Skye walked over to her and put a paw on her back. “Don’t feel bad. One day, you will get that opportunity. Just don’t lose hope and you should be okay.” Aranda looked up at her sister and smiled. “Oh, sis. You always know what do and say to cheer me up. That’s another reason to have you.” She said and hugged her. Once the two broke away, Skye smiled. “Well, see you later, sis. I’m going for a flight.” She said before barking out her wings and flying off. After a few hours, Aranda seemed to be worried. According to what Ryder told her, Skye loves taking long flights, but she still had a feeling something happened to her. She then decided to check on her. “Skye? Skye, come in.” She said, but got no response. “Aranda calling Skye, come in. Can you hear me?” Again, no response. Aranda grew even more worried. “Skye? Answer me, sis. Please.” When she didn’t get a response the third time, she grew really worried and let out a whimper. Something bad must’ve happened to her. I better tell Ryder. She thought before running to Ryder’s garage where Ryder was doing some repairs on his ATV. He was done pulled out from underneath it just as Aranda ran over. “Hey, Aranda. What’s up?” He asked. “Ryder, I’m worried about Skye. She hasn’t come back yet and she doesn’t answer my pup-tag.” Aranda said. Ryder tried calling Skye himself, but only got static. Ryder looked back at the cockapoo. “You’re right. We better find her. No job is too big, no pup is too small!” Ryder shouted as he called the pups. “PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” “Ryder needs us!” The pups rushed for the elevator, with Marshall running past all of them and was about to enter the elevator when he crashed into the wall, obviously having missed the elevator doors. “Ouch. Skye, can you help me out here?” Marshall asked. “Marshall, I’m not Skye. And you just missed the elevator doors.” Aranda said with giggle. Marshall pulled off the wall and ran into the elevator with Aranda right behind him. “Well, at least we’re all here.” He said. “Not quite. One pup is missing.” Chase pointed out. “Hey, don’t look at me. I got here already.” Marshall pointed out, earning laughs from the other pups as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up, with Aranda in Skye’s place. If Skye was there, she would be on her left. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!” Chase announced. “Well, most of us. We’re one pup short.” “I know, pups. That’s why we have a search party.” Ryder said as he pressed the pup-pad. “Skye went flying up on Jake’s mountain a few hours ago and hasn’t returned since. Even worse is that she’s not answering Aranda’s pup-tag or my pup-pad. We need to find her.” Chase’s expression turned from serious to worry upon hearing that, but only Aranda took notice of that. ''So, Chase has a crush on my sister. I’ll have to ask him after this. She thought as Ryder scrolled to the following icons: “Spy Chase, I need you to sniff out Skye as well as use your drone to find her.” “Spy Chase is on the case!” Chase shouted, keeping his cool. Aranda was sure Chase would be enough, but then… “Aranda.” Ryder said as he scrolled to her icon. “Skye’s pup-pack has a slight mechanical malfunction that I was supposed to fix before she went flying. She probably crashed somewhere on the mountain. I need you to use search from the air with your helicopter and goggles.” Aranda couldn’t believe it. She finally had the opportunity to go on a mission. She immediately shouted, “Let’s shred some clouds!” “The rest of you, stand by. I might need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!” (Scene Change: Skye’s badge) Meanwhile, Skye got up with a groan. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was flying up on Jake’s mountain when her wings malfunctioned and sent her into the cave where she crashed and lost consciousness. “Ohhh, where am I?” She asked herself. She looked around a bit more before realizing where she was. “Seems like I’m in a cave. But how did I get here?” It took her a moment to realize what happened and she facepalmed. “My wings broke down. I should’ve let Ryder fix it before I went flying. I better call for help.” But when she looked at her tag, she gasped. “Oh, no! it’s broken! How will I call Ryder now?” She asked herself. But just as she thought things couldn’t get any worse, she heard strange noises coming from inside the cave. “What’s that?” She wondered. She went to check it out, but approached carefully just in case. When she got to the large looking room, she saw a male bear cub trapped in between two rocks. Being the caring pup she was, she ran over to it. The cub whined in fear. “There, there. It’s okay, little cub. I’m not gonna hurt you.” She comforted, patting the cub on its back. The cub managed to calm down after a minute and realized he was safe. “Good. Now, what happened?” She asked. The bear cub responded with a whine. Skye looked behind the cub and saw the problem. She knew she needed to do something, but due to her size, it would take her too long to lift the cub over the rocks. “Poor cub. It got stuck in between these rocks. I can’t just leave him there.” She said, feeling pity for the cub as she tried to find a way to free him. Then, she noticed a pickaxe in the far left corner. She then got an idea. “Hold still, I’ll get you out of there.” She told the cub and ran over to the pickaxe. She had a hard time picking it up since she was a pup and due to her size, but eventually she managed to pick it up, bring it over to the rocks and swing it over one of them. It hit the rock, making it crack. Skye swung it again and the rock broke, freeing the cub. She quickly returned the pickaxe where she found it before returning to the cub. “There. Now you’re free.” She said. The cub roared happily and jumped on top of the cockapoo, giving her a good licking on her body as a sign of thanks. “Hehehehehehehe! Okay, okahahahahay! You’re welcohohohohohohome! Hehehehehehehe!” Skye exclaimed, giggling from what the cub was doing. The cub stopped and jumped off. Skye stood back up before the cub nuzzled her. Skye giggled at the cub. “I’m glad you’re okay. Now, let’s find your parents so I can leave.” But before she could move, she heard a grunt. She turned to where she came from and gasped. She saw two bears, one male and one female, staring at her. While the cub ran towards his parents, Skye began backing away until she backed into a wall. “Uh, oh. Now I’m done for.” She said to herself. Then the bears got close to her and stared at her, with the cub behind them. Skye shivered in fear. “U-U-uh, h-hi?” She muttered, not knowing what they would do to her. But instead of something bad like she would expect, she felt herself get nudged onto her back and the female bear began licking her belly. “Hehehehehehehehe! That tihihihickles! Hehehehehehe!” Skye giggled, unable to move because of the bear’s paw on her chest. Then, the male bear did the same to her sides and no matter how much Skye shook her head and kicked her paws around, she couldn’t stop the tickles. “Hheheheheaahhahahahahaha!!S-Stohohohohohop! Hhahahahahaha!! P-pleheheheheheaase! Hahahahahahaha!!” Skye begged while laughing. The bears stopped just before Skye could let tears of laughter out. “Heheheheh! Thanks! Any longer and I would cry.” She said, panting as she stood up. (Scene Change: Aranda’s badge) Ryder, Chase and Aranda were searching for 15 minutes and there was still no sign of Skye. Aranda did her best to stay calm, but on the inside, she was panicking. Poor Skye. I hope we find her soon. I’m starting to get really worried. She thought to herself. Suddenly, she looked at the ground and saw a cave before looking around the entrance with her goggles and gasped. “It’s one of the pieces from Skye’s wings. She could be in there.” She said to herself before activating her collar. “Ryder, come in!” “Go ahead, Aranda.” Ryder answered on the other line. “I found a piece of an engine from Skye’s wings! Skye must’ve crashed inside the cave!” She exclaimed. ''“Alright, stay where you are and send us the coordinates. We’re on our way.” ''Ryder said as he ended the call. Aranda smiled as she had a little hope in finding Skye. Hold on, sis. We’re coming. She thought. After 5 minutes, Ryder and Chase arrived to the cave. Chase hopped out, took a sniff at the fallen piece and his suspicion was correct. “Ryder, this is definitely a piece of Skye’s gear. I’m certain she’s in there.” He exclaimed. “Alright, Chase. Let’s go find her. Aranda, land the helicopter and come with us.” Ryder spoke. “Got it, Ryder!” Aranda replied as she did so and the three entered. “Raff! Light!” Chase barked and the pup-pack opened, lighting the dark cave in front of them. They walked for about 15 minutes and were already deep inside. “It’s a little creepy here.” Aranda said. “I know. Let’s find Skye and get out of here.” Ryder said. But then, Chase stopped and perked up his ears. “What is it, Chase?” Aranda asked. “I hear something.” Chase said. Then, roars and shouts were heard. “It sounds like Skye. Let’s go!” Ryder exclaimed and the three ran down the cave. When they came to the large room, they saw Skye. Aranda was the first to run towards her. “Skye!!!” Skye turned around only to be tackled in a hug by her sister. “Sis! Ryder! Chase! I’m so glad to see you!” Skye exclaimed, wagging her tail. “Good to see that you’re okay! I was so worried about you!” Aranda exclaimed as she got off her sister so she could stand back up. Just then, Chase smelled something. “Skye, we better get out of here. There are bears close by.” He said. Just then, two adult bears came from behind the cockapoo. Aranda began to panic. “Skye, behind you!” She shouted, but what got her confused was when the bears nuzzled her. “Don’t worry, sis. Those two won’t hurt me. I thought that I was done for until the bear cub explained to them what happened.” Skye replied. And to prove that they wouldn’t hurt her, the bears, along with the cub, began licking her. “Hehehehe! See whahahat I mean?! Hehehehe!” Skye giggled. Once they stopped, Skye explained to them what happened after she crashed into the cave and how she became friends with the bears. The three were really surprised. “The most important part is that you’re okay. Now let’s head back to the Lookout.” Ryder said as he and the pups got out of the cave while Skye waved goodbye to the bears, who roared ‘goodbye’ back. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Once back at the Lookout, Rocky and Ryder went to fixing Skye’s wings while Margreth checked on Skye to make sure she was okay. Of course, she overdid it a little by putting a cone collar around her neck, not knowing how she called it. “There, no injuries or broken bones. You’re just fine.” Margreth replied. “If that’s so, could you please, take off this ‘cone of shame’?” Skye asked. “ ‘Cone of shame’?” The Labrador asked in confusion. She never really heard of something like that. “Yeah. Marshall put that around my neck once.” Skye replied. Margreth, not wanting to have her friend embarrassed, took the cone collar off of her neck and put it away. Just then, Aranda ran out of the Lookout and towards her sister. “Skye, you wanted to talk to me?” Aranda asked. Skye nodded. “Exactly. Margreth, could we have a moment alone?” She asked, turning to the medic pup. “Sure, Skye. See ya later.” Margreth said as she ran out. Once she was out of earshot, Skye turned to her twin sister. “Aranda, according to Ryder, you went on your first rescue. How do you feel?” She asked. “It was awesome! Although I was worried sick about you. I didn’t want to imagine something bad happening to you.” Aranda exclaimed happily while still having a hint of worry for her sister. “Oh, sis.” Skye said as she pulled her twin in a hug. “You were right, sis. I just had to have hope. This was my first rescue and I did a great job. Does that mean I’ll get called more often?” Skye then smirked. “Only time will tell.” She said before pushing her sister to her back and tickling her sides. While Aranda laughed, she also thought about future rescues. Not only that, but she also knew sooner or later, Zuma would notice her staring. However, she decided not to think about all that, knowing only one thing. This was her first rescue mission. THE END Who do you think worries more about Skye (Write reason in comments)? Chase. Aranda. Category:Chronological Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon